Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 11-307187 discloses a connector assembly for electrical connection between cables and a substrate. This connector assembly comprises a header to which a plurality of cables are electrically connectable and a socket configured to be mounted on a substrate. The header can be coupled to the socket. The header has a first terminal array to which cables are connectable. The socket has a second terminal array which makes contact with the first terminal array when the header is coupled to the socket. The second terminal array includes lead terminals for mounting the socket on the substrate, and the second terminal array is electrically connected to an electric circuit on a substrate through the lead terminals. When the header is coupled to the socket, the first terminal array comes in contact with the second terminal array, whereby the cables are electrically connected to the electric circuit on the substrate.
In this connector assembly, because the first terminal array is arranged in a row on one side of the header, a pitch of the first terminal array is equal to a pitch of the cables. Therefore, when a pitch of the cables becomes small, the pitch of the first terminal array and a pitch of the second terminal array, which corresponds to the first terminal array, also become small, and therefore it becomes difficult to manufacture and mount the connector assembly. Especially, it is difficult to manufacture a contact mechanism for bringing the first terminal array into contact with the second terminal array with a minimum pitch.